Escape is but a Pleasure
by Akai-M
Summary: Aaravos' idea of how to free Viren from the Katolis dungeons goes over well enough. The man's free by the end, but after what the elf had to do to free the human, Viren is in a state of confusion and ecstasy that he's never experienced before in his life. THIS IS PRETTY MUCH SMUT. I WAS INSPIRED BY A CERTAIN ARTIST AND I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M BEING BRAVE ENOUGH TO POST IT.


The stale air down his lungs and the metal biting into this wrists and the squalid conditions did not arrest Viren's heart more than the shame filling his heart, the embarrassment to his pride. He had _failed_. He failed to stop the Xadian assassins, he failed to convince Harrow to save his life, he failed to convince the Council, and worst of all, he was captured, the ultimate failure. His shame epitomized by his surroundings.

His eyes shut tightly as if he might be able to escape his situation by closing them shut, gritting his teeth down like a grinding stone, and biting his nails into his palms. Could he dream himself out of this situation?

No, he concluded. They did nothing but harm him.

He sighed into the quiet of the dungeon, the loose dripping of water his only friend in the cell. But then...

_Do not fret, my friend_, that same deep, luxurious voice coaxed at him, burrowed into his mind.

"_Where have you been_," Viren growled. He could not feel the strange caterpillar on his ear but the voice was there and real. He knew it. "You left me to the king's guards to be captured and now I'm trapped in his dungeon. I've not heard a word from you for-"

_Waiting for the opportunity to work. I could not free you with guards all about. Well, I suppose I could but you may not forgive me if I did._

"Fine," Viren hissed, keeping his voice low. "_Fine_. Just get me out of here. If I am in time, I can go to the kings and queens while they are in need and they can-"

_Patience, _the voice whispered like slow moving honey, slow and methodically trying to drive Viren insane. _First, you must do something for me, so that I can do something for you._

"Why can't you just work magic through me like before? You could break these chains as easily as-" Viren swallowed his next words. He began to realize just what he and Aaravos had done just before his capture. Those men...they had been obliterated. Well and truly dead, not even a body for the family to mourn. They were attacking Viren, yes, but they were merely soldiers following orders, they did not deserve an end like that. Viren bit his lip, but just before he drew blood Aaravos bade him, _Not yet_.

"What?"

_Draw this symbol as I tell you_.

"How? My hands are bound above my head if you didn't already realize."

Viren could hear Aaravos' giggle. Viren tried to ignore it.

"And though this bench is _quite _comfortable," Viren said sarcastically, "it restricts me from much of the room."

_Use the point of your shoe, draw the lines clearly and precisely as I say into the dirt of the ground._

Viren groaned but did as he was told. He scuffed the first line decisively. Then more as Aaaravos told him. By the time he was done he had drawn another symbol Viren was unfamiliar with. "What...what is this? I don't recognize it."

_Such wonderful curiosity, _Aaaravos said. _Now, you may draw blood. Bite your lip and dribbled it onto the symbol._

Viren rolled his eyes, not caring if Aaravos could see him or not, but did as he was told. The bite was sharp, he flinched but did not cry out. The blood was slow to move, as if as reluctant as Viren to do this but what else could he do? He could not perform magic with bound hands, likely why Aaaravos could not work through him, and even if were free he had no magical creature from which to steal magic from. So he did as Aaravos said for now.

The blood finally fell from his chin and onto the symbol. It hissed, eating his blood greedily like a child with sweets. The symbol glowed and something rose up from it. It was like the wind, whirling and whistling at first, then shaping out and around into a figure. Soon, the same figure in the mirror beyond appeared before him, or at least, mostly before him. Aaravos sighed and his form settled into a vision that was see-through but was clearly there as he took a step and his boot imprinted into the dirt and hay. He was without his cloak and hood, his hair and clothes fluttering in an unseen wind. Then settled.

"Mm-" he coughed and covered his mouth with his wrist. "Oh my, what a horrid place. We certainly must get you out."

"Fantastic idea!" Viren pulled on his chain audibly. "Now do it."

He turned around to face Viren. He wasn't smiling but Viren could practically _hear_ the cheeky smile in the lilt of his voice. "Oh, you are slightly mistaken, this form isn't meant to do _that_."

Viren scoffed. "Are you kidding me? If you're going to make me waste my blood, then it should have been on getting me out of here and not on your _sight-seeing trips_! How...how are you doing that anyway? If you could leave anytime-"

"Shh, _patience_," he hushed. Then, instead of walking, he floated towards Viren where he sat. As if the tall elf needed anymore height. Viren groaned and rolled his eyes but he was soon doing much more with his voice and eyes when Aaravos laid hands on each cheek, long fingers curling behind his ears, and kissed him.

"Mm?!"

Aaravos spared no expense using the entire surface of his mouth to press and cup along Viren's. The human's confusion was immense and it only grew as Aaravos' tongue supped against his open mouth, sliding along lip, teeth, and _throat_ as he explored Viren.

Viren blushed and froze. He hadn't since his wife-and Aaravos did things against his lips, one of his hands against his chest, rubbing along his body in whisper of touches as if-but his wife had _never_ done these things to him.

Viren protested with his voice but Aaravos' giggles around their lips drowned out Viren's voice. Then, Aaravos licked _just_ that right way along his upper lip and Viren couldn't stop the moan. He suckled once more against Viren and when he pulled away there was an audible, _embarrassing _pop when he released.

Aaravos' brows were raised in a way that was less ominously cheeky like he had always been across the mirror and more...just _more_. The teeth biting on his lips distracted Viren. He waited for the elf to say something, _anything_ first, to explain, to poke fun at Viren, _anything_. But the half seen form of the startouched elf made the glimmer of his celestial cheeks all the more star-like in the dim lighting. Then they were gone as Aaravos pulled away enough and off the bench as he knelt in front of him..._quite close_. Viren noted. He shifted uneasily on the bench but it was not like he could run away.

"What-what are you doing?" Viren said with some semblance of dignity in his voice. "Why did you-"

"_Shhhhhh_," was all he said as he bent lower over...

"Wait-! No!"

Through Viren's squirming, Aaravos managed to pull up Viren's elaborately decorated tunic train up and just pulled down the front of his trousers. Viren gasped, "Stop," unconvincingly. His member popping out from between the fabric, wobbling but slowly stiffening. "I-" he tried to explain but Aaravos silenced those words with a quick kiss to the tip.

"_Wait_," Viren gasped.

His tip throbbed with the memory of the elf's lips there just a moment ago. He realized then that he was breathing hard and erratic. "You...you did something to me? Didn't you-you-"

Aaravos' smile told Viren he was enjoying the poor human's plight very much indeed and he stopped talking to keep the squeak of his voice from fueling the elf's humor. But there was work to be done, Aaravos knew, and he slide his lips over Viren's cock, fast but smooth down the length. Viren shook, gulping down the noises trying to claw their way up his throat. His chain rattling barely any from his movements, from his twitching, but sounded like a brass drum being wailed powerfully in the quiet of the cells.

He tried to stay as quiet and still as possible but it was near futile under the ministrations of the elf on his cock. He slide up and down, he suckled every so often, in different places and timed to a music piece Viren did not know. Aaravos' deep voice thrummed up from his throat and vibrated against Viren in a glorious sensation that the straight laced human had never experienced before. He shuddered at every glide up and wiggled his hips whenever the sensation grew too powerful, his pelvic area tingling so much it was almost painful.

Aaravos laughed, using his voice as a distraction for when...

Viren didn't feel the elf's hand move until he felt the slide of fingers along the side of his ass. He stiffened and begged, "Wait, no, not-"

The elf's thick fingers slid inside but came up against quite a bit of resistance. So he pulled up from his front to focus on the back. He pushed his fingers back and forth to coax the rings of muscle inside into yielding to his inquiries. Then he started to press in circles at Viren's entrance, softening the blows, to both his body and the man's pride.

"Why-why are you doing _this_," Viren's voice begged for an answer. "This isn't magic!" he hissed.

"Who says it is not?"He kissed the tip again and said, "You've never done this before, have you?"

"_No_," Viren hissed. "Of course not."

"_Really?"_ He licked from the base, up the length, and crested over the besotted human's tip, swirling the white fluid building up all over like a lather.

Viren sighed, the pleasure irresistible in such bursts. Plus, it had been so long since he and his wife...years before she had even left. He had been so busy counseling Harrow and the kingdom.

Aaravos felt Viren's body relax into the pleasure up front that he relented his guard elsewhere and the wily elf took that opportunity to slide an extra millimeter in. Viren chocked, the pressure back there so unfamiliar. Once Aaravos was past the first ring of muscle it was easier work pushing through the rest of the way. He pumped his fingers in and out at first with delicacy in this motion, to make Viren understand that this was not an invasion, but an intervention. He began exploring, testing each ring of muscle, stroking each bump and dip and growing more pleased as Viren's body squirmed to get _closer_. His ass opening up to him as he rode the sensations building. Aaravos knew they were not the most pleasant sensations, not unpleasant by any stretch of the mind, or...rear, but he wasn't fully enjoying it yet. Which was quite a shame so Aaravos took pity on him and renewed his loving kisses and touches against his cock. He used his lips to kiss everywhere along that sensitive nerve member and his free hand to stroke his strained balls and the base but never relenting on the muscles twitching around his fingers.

Every time Viren gasped he clenched, not in protect, but with delight around the foreign things inside him. He tried to take deep breaths to calm himself but there was nothing but heat down below and his head was growing so fuzzy. He stopped asking himself what Aaravos was doing.

Then he did with renewed panic as he heard the distant but clear footsteps.

"_No-"_

"Be still," Aaravos ordered.

He stopped his kisses in order to watch through the cell bars, waiting for the guard to come, but his fingers kept working in circles like a tender lover stroking a cheek.

"But-"

"Shhh."

The wet sounds Viren heard behind him were like stamping elephants in the din of the dungeon. The guard's boots like a wild herd of animals charging towards them.

Closer.

_Squelch._

Even closer.

Aaravos stroked his cheek against Viren's thigh, making his shrinking cock wiggle.

Viren breathed in a sharp breath when he saw the guard through the bars, his nails digging into his palms. His heart hammering in his chest. The guard stopped and Viren wanted to run. When the helmet shifted and he peered in he had no reaction, no raised brows, no shouts of indignity, nothing. He merely shrugged and moved on.

Viren didn't know he could breathe in such a panicked way. He had not felt such fear since he faced off against the king of the dragons.

Aaravos' laugh was like a child's, carefree and wholehearted, but the deep, honeyed voice was _nothing_ like an innocent youngling. Viren glared. "Oh, come now," his voice whispered like a demon. "I wouldn't have let anyone see and spoil the fun."

"_Fun?_"

Viren's body has cooled in his panic but after assuring him that no one could see what Viren feared most he started to heat up again. His clothes clung to him from the sweat and his member...

Aaravos squeezed the base, urging his focus back down, and confirming how slick he was.

"Oh come now, Viren, _focus_. You shall be _free_ soon enough."

"You mean from the chains? Right?"

"Of course."

"But-"

"If you do not focus, you will never get out of here. And if you never get out of this dungeon, you'll never be able to fulfill your plans."

That made Viren pause.

"Let me put it this way: the faster you get this over with, the faster it will be done. I promise you, you will find yourself free from these bars if you just succumb."

"How could-"

"_Trust me_."

Viren couldn't think of any way to logic out the elf. Honestly, he had no way to out logic anything, he had no better plan than to...

Though it was clear he knew so much more about magic than Viren could ever dream of so with some begrudging he did as Aaravos said and focused. He put his head back against the stone of the cell wall and breathed.

Aaravos smiled and licked his lips when he saw Viren's cock lengthen quicker than before. He made better time than ever before, pumping up and down in the front and in and out from behind so quickly that Viren could not make heads or tails of where the pleasure was coming from anymore. He just knew the strokes were _good_.

So.

Incredibly.

He moaned in shock when Aaravos stroked at an angle inside him that made the pleasure shuddering and undulating with such power that he thought he would cum then and there. He didn't yet. His thighs twitched and spread slightly more and Aaravos worked that spot more as Viren twitched and moaned and heaved. He wanted to thrash more but the chains kept his arms above him and he pulled them taunt to fight some of the pleasure coursing through his body. He did not want to be enjoying this as much as he was though stopping Aaravos was the last thing he wanted to do.

He gripped the chains in his hands until the metal bite back and so did Aaravos. He had long left his cock to bounce unmitigated and embarrassingly wanton and suckled and chewed the flesh all around.

"Aa-_Aaravos_," he moaned.

"Ah, yes, _my name_," he growled low, his hot breath against Viren's skin exciting the man into further moans and groans and gasps. "It has been so long..._keep saying it_."

Viren didn't know if it was part of the spell or if he couldn't stop himself from saying it anyway and he did as Aaravos bade. He cried out the elf's name, over and over, some cries begging, others half-spoken around swallows and halting pants of breath, while still others were chocked around incoherent noises and sounds Viren couldn't even remember were meant to be after a second.

Aaravos itched to touch his own excited member, throbbing under his tight trousers he regretted keeping on but he didn't expect to have this much fun watching the human. It had been centuries but Viren was no where near as beautiful as the others he had taught through the mirror and yet...

The way the man's brows knit in confusion mixed with pleasure was as interesting as the half agape mouthed moans and the bits of lip chewed between teeth. His normally tamed back hair was starting to release small loose threads poking rebelliously from his scalp and giving the man a half-disheveling look that Aaravos liked in his...toys. And his cock was deceptively lean and virile for a human his age.

Aaravos couldn't _wait_ to keep playing with his new student.

Alas, for this session there wasn't as much time.

He pumped his fingers in and out faster, pressing against the spot Viren moaned the most for and made sure Viren knew who to turn to for such a special pleasure. He slid his tongue on every inch of surface of Viren's twitching, throbbing, and oozing length of cock that he could reach. Viren's desperation enticing Aaravos' own. He wiggled his fingers and urged the man on and when Viren's back arched he knew the job was done. Viren's cry was the longest but still short for all the work Aaravos had done. Though the stream of cum was plenty bountiful and the trembling of his body was a long enough show to fill Aaravos' dreams he hoped, for later.

He disappeared as the spell wore off and Viren almost fell over as the ghost of Aaravos was not there to hold him and the chains were not there anymore to keep him back. He shot up on his seat and looked around. He clutched his tunic in confusion and peered around the empty room. The cell bars were gone. The dust of them gathered on the floor. Viren thought he was going crazy or that part of that had been a dream but when he looked down his trousers were still down and his...

He stood in a haste to clean himself up as much as he could without water or a towel. He caught his breath and took a deep cleansing one to heal his nerves. But the scent of sweat and other fluids in the air gave him no solace and the echo of Aaravos' laugh only further flushed his cheeks.

He gave up on it all though as he saw his opportunity. He didn't understand fully understand how Aaravos had done this but he wasn't going to complain. He limped out of the cell and hastened to the opposite wall, clinging to it in order to gain the surprise advantage around the bend should any guards come for him and as something to lean on.

Though, he was more afraid of seeing Aaravos than he was of any human guard he realized. Was the tightness in his chest really fear though?


End file.
